Mon Ours Mignon
by usuk.and.tomatos
Summary: Francis llega a gotado del trabajo justo el dia de su cumpleaños, ¿que lo esperara alli? Fail Summary Francia x Bear!Canada


Hallo~!, este fanfic se lo dedico con todo mi amor a...Francis, esde encantador pervertido afrancesado -w-, me inspira su personalidad xD

ADVERTENCIA: lime tirando a Lemmon, o lemon tirando a lime (eso ya seria su criterio )

Enjoy~

* * *

Francis acababa de llegar de una importante reunion de embajadores, que si de por si era algo -muy- estresante por el incesante parloteo, lo era mas con ese tonto embajador Estadounidense llamado Alfred; con sus ideas bastante tontas e imposibles, y tambien estaba ese tonto Hooligan de nombre Arthur, con su negatividad y sus ganas de molestar a pobres, inocentes e indefensos franceses.

Pero por lo menos cuando volvia de aquel martirio lo recibia su querida mascota, Matthew, un lindo cachorro de oso.

Algunos diran que el es lo suficuente rico como para comprar a esa pequeña compañia u otros que el es un completo extrentrico...pues ellos tienen algo de razon. Aquel pequeño habia llegado a el desde muy temprana edad, de una raza extraña canadiense, y como es la costumbre, lo llevo a revision al veterinario. Este le dijo que el osezno padecia una ligera miopia, asi que tenia dos opciones: operarlo o comprale unos lentes asi que...digamos que le quedaron muy bien los lentes al oso.

Al llegar al portico de su casa, abrio la puerta y entro; encontrando todo callado. Por lo general, Matthew lo esperaba en la puerta, llegara tarde o temprano. Pero por alguna razon, este no se encontraba ahí. Busco por todos lados; en el baño, en la cocina, en la sala, e inclusive en el mismo cuarto del oso. En el ultimo lugar donde se le ocurría que el pequeño oso estaria seria en su propio cuarto. Abrio lentamente la puerta, encontrando la habitación en el orden que la había dejado en la mañana; con una pequeña exepcion. Habia un bulto en su cama.

Se acerco sigilosamente a la cama, haciendo el menor ruido posible, hasta que llego a la orilla de la cama. Pudo ver que el era tan solo un chico de 20 a 18 años, con cabello casi igual al suyo, pero mas corto y con un extraño rizo en su cabeza. Y lo mas extraño: estaba desnudo.

El, como buen francès, quiso ver un tanto mas abajo (mas exactamente, donde la espalda pierde su honorifico nombre), pero al recargarse en la orilla de la cama, se dio cuenta de que su respiracion era erratica y se veia algo sonrojado. Parecia que tenia fiebre. Francis estaba algo shockeado...estaba bien claro que el era muy mujeriego, e inclusive a veces tenia algún desliz con alguno que otro hombre; pero no recordaba haber visto a ese chico nunca en su vida mas que hoy.

Lo movio unos instantes para despertarlo y por lo menos saber su nombre.

- Hey!...Chico,despierta!- susurro algo fuerte cerca de su oreja.

El joven desconocido se desperto lentamente y se sento encima de la cama, poniendose de frente a Francis, levanto la cara, dejando ver sus dos pequeñas orejas de oso encima de su cabeza y sus ojos violetas.

- Fr-Francis...me siento algo...mal.-, con su mano jalo algo insistente el pantalon del galo. Este, sorprendido, se pregunto internamente como es que el sabia su nombre.- So-soy yo...Matty.

El francés quedo impactado...¿Ese chico?, su pettit Matty?...tal vez, en especial con esas orejas. Para comprobar que sus orejas eran reales, tomo una y sutilmente la jalo hacia arriba escuchando un leve gemido de...¿Placer?.- Aaah~, Fr-Francis...no~..lo hagas...Ayudame, si'l vous plaît.-rogo el chico.

Con esa mente tan avanzada en los temas para mayores, el rubio mayor supo de que trataba el pequeño problema que aquejaba a su "mascota":: Habia entrado en celo... Pensaba en ayudarlo, pero eso, (aunque su mascota se haya convertido en un chico totalmente -violable- tierno), practicamente era zoofilia!...aunque...si Matty decia que le ayudara, el con gusto accedia a su peticion.

-O-oui, pero tu lo quisiste mon amour~.-hizo una pausa.- Recuestate.- le dijo amablemente. El chico lo hizo.

El francés se coloco encima de el, dandole de improvisto un calido y delicado beso, esto sorprendio de lleno al pobre e inocente osezno, que aun no sabia que hacer. Solo se dio cuenta de que el calor en su cuerpo habia aumentado. Luego, Francis bajo lentamente hacia el cuello repartiendo besos por el transcurso. Hizo unos cuantos chupetones ahí, y bajo hacia el pecho del muchacho, que subia irregularmente por los besos dados.

-Fra-Francis...ahh~, me siento ex-extraño...aun tengo...-ahh~.- dijo Matt, que se sonrojaba mas y mas a cada movimiento del frances.

-Tranquilo mon Pettit, pronto se detentra el calor.- Francis levanto la vista, apreciando el rostro bello y abochornado de Matthew.

El francés empezo a succionar su tetilla izquierda mientras que, con su mano, estimulaba la otra, dando ligeros pellizcos y mordidas.

-Ahh~...se siente raro...- el ojiazul fue bajando hacia las caderas del ex-oso, desabrochandose su camisa; dandole una sublime vista a Matthew, que solo hizo que se sonrojara mas.

Al llegar a sus caderas, Francis inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la condicion del ojivioleta.

-N-no mires...es vergonzoso...-Matt vollteo su vista hacia otro lado, algo aturdido.

El francés sujeto el miembro de Matthew con gentileza, movimiento que hizo que el soltara un leve jadeo, y empezo a satisfacer al pequeño con movimientos lentos y delicados.

-Aahh~...Aahh~, Francis...creo que,...haa~, eso n-no ayuda.- dijo el menor, que cada vez que Francis le daba una caricia solo sentia mas calor.

-Espera y veras los resultados...mon pettit.- empezo a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, haciendo que los gemidos acrecentaran en el ojivioleta. Francis cambio de posicion; ahora el tenia encima a Matt, sentado frente a frente con el. Asi tenia una mucho mejor vista. Aprovecho el tenerlo cara a cara para darle un beso húmedo bastante largo, que le quito el aliento al chico. Y finalizando el beso, el canadiense llego al climax algo agotado, respirando entrecortado.

-E-esto...¿Qu-quieres seguir?-pregunto Matthew, abriendo la bragueta de Francis y acomodandose mas cerca de la pelvis contraria, poniendo nervioso al mayor.

-Me veo tentado Pettit, pero descansa...yo me encargo de esto...-dijo el frances, que en verdad no queria abusar -mas- del pobre chico.

Recosto a la pequeña criatura encima suyo e hizo unas leves caricias en su cabello para arrullarlo y que pudiese dormir comodamente.

A la mañana siguiente el galo creyo que todo eso habia sido una pequeña broma de su cerebro, por la falta de sexo, aunque se dio cuenta que eso era falso al ver al pequeño cuerpo del dia anterior, igual a como lo encontro, pero sin su respiracion acelerada. Seguia dormido, con una linda cara de completa de tranquilidad.

-Al parecer sigue en celo.- se dijo, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico se despertara.

-Fr-Francis!...ah, ah...esto...pardon pour ce qui est arrivé hier.- su cara se habia puesto algo roja, la vergüenza de el era mucha.

-No te preocupes mon pettit Mattieu, para mi fue todo un placer.- Tomo la mano de Matthew y la acerco a su rostro, posando un beso en el dorso de ella.-...es mas, me agradaria repetirlo.- sonrio lascivamente.

-P-pero, No!, Francis!...ahh~, n-no me toques ahí!...Ahh~.- despues de aquellos sonidos, la habitacion se lleno de suspiros, gemidos y uno que otro "Ahh~, Fr-Francis!" de parte del ex-osezno. El cual no sabia si era una bendición o una maldición convertirse en chico cuando tenia su época de celo.

o/o espero les haya gustado, y ojala a Matthew no le vaya tan mal hoy por el cumpleaños de Francis (If you know what i mean ewe)


End file.
